Sweet Home Pangaea II
'Sweet Home Pangaea II ' is the 14th episode of [[The Future Is Wild (animated series)|the animated series The Future Is Wild]]. Synopsis C.G.'s father tells her to study squibbons, unaware that she has one. While visiting the Northern Forest in 200 million AD, the crew finds that Squibby has forgotten his basic survival skills and consider teaching him and then releasing him. Squibby makes friends with other squibbons after one of them saves him from a megasquid. Plot The Time Flyer arrives in the Northern Forest of 200 million AD, Squibby's home, where C.G.'s father tells her to study the intelligence of squibbons and discover whether they would be an obstacle to human colonisation. Unaware that she is already hiding a pet squibbon, C.G.'s father tells her she and her crew cannot be allowed to become attatched to any of the animals she studies. When the crew leave the Time Flyer, Squibby escapes into the forest and meets a colony of wild squibbons hunting forest flish. Horrified by the idea of eating something alive, Squibby accidentally allows the flish to escape, and repels the other squibbons because of his smell. When he tries to catch a flish himself, he falls from the tree and is caught by Ethan and Emily. Returning to the Time Flyer, the crew notes that Squibby would be incapable of surviving in the wild, and cannot even catch his own food - his skills, including juggling, seem practically useless - so Emily decides to teach him how to catch flish. Observed by the other squibbons, Luis and Ethan release some captured flish in their direction, but Squibby is afraid of them. Suddenly, the distant rumblings of a megasquid scares off the squibbons, but Squibby does not realise the danger and attempts to catch another flish, allowing the megasquid to menace Emily and he. It is close to eating Squibby when one of the other squibbons, Uli, swings in to rescue him. Squibby quickly befriends Uli, and does not return to Emily when she calls him. The crew searches for Squibby until nightfall, when they retire to the Time Flyer until morning, leaving a bowl of food and a toy outside the ship. Squibby, meanwhile, goes with Uli to the squibbon colony's home, where he is given food and shows off his juggling skills. Cold and tired, he intends to return to the Time Flyer, but is pursuaded by the other squibbons to stay longer, and spends the night in their tree. In the morning, Squibby is enjoying playing with the other squibbons, but still misses Emily and the others. The crew resumes the search, using captured flish as bait, and C.G. and Luis come across pieces of a slithersucker which have been sneezed out by a megasquid. The megasquid itself soon arrives on the scene, chasing C.G. and Luis, who are saved by a force field generated by C.G.'s communicator. Ethan tries to distract it, but only ends up luring it into grabbing Emily, who is rescued by Squibby and the other squibbons. It appears that Squibby has returned to the forest with the others, but when the crew returns to the Time Flyer, they find him in the control room "speaking" with C.G.'s father. C.G. finally admits to her father that she has been keeping a squibbon onboard the ship for some months, and he allows her to keep him. As the ship leaves the Northern Forest, Squibby waves goodbye to the other squibbons, who believe that he is the one flying the ship. Cast *Ashley Peters as C.G. *Miranda Jones as Emily *Marc Donato as Ethan *Taylor Abrahamse as Luis *Richard Binsley as Squibbon *Cedric Smith as C.G.'s father *Stevie Vallance as Uli, a squibbon *Ron Rubin as Rondo, a squibbon *John McGrath as Zet, a squibbon *Blair Williams as Narrator Appearances Characters *C.G. *Luis *Emily *Squibbon *Ethan *C.G.'s father Organisms *Squibbon *Forest flish *Megasquid *Slithersucker Times & places *200 million AD *Pangaea II *Northern Forest Notes *"Sweet Home Pangaea II" is chronologically the 14th episode of The Future Is Wild. Category:Animated series episodes Category:Animated series Category:200 million AD